Dirty Little Secrets
by Wildly Obsessed
Summary: The Cliffhangers, PreHorizon starting with Scott. Delving into the dark paths that we were told about but never shown. Will likely be bumped to M.


**_1. Seducing Scott_**

Scott could still remember the first day he met his father's wife. He had met her when she was still the girlfriend. It hadn't been an 'official' meeting. She had stayed overnight and had gotten up to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, and coincidently so had Scott.

She had been wearing nothing more than a rather small robe; cinched so loosely he could still see a fair portion of her chest.

Yeah, admittedly, his first reaction was that she was hot.

He hadn't missed the small smile on her face which wasn't entirely sprung out of mere friendliness. For a second, Scott had thought she was checking him out. He himself had just rolled out of bed to get water and it had been summer so he had been wearing nothing but his boxers.

The moment passed and she was as polite and stilted as Scott's guidance counsellor might have been. He passed off the possible check out as his imagination and went back to bed.

The next morning, his dad introduced the two and both pretended like it was the first time either had seen the other. She acted no differently than any other normal adult conversing with a strange new teen would- nice, but somewhat formal. There was nothing to suggest there was anything amiss. She was just his dad's girlfriend, who was friendly to him out of respect to his dad.

When she was still the girlfriend, Scott couldn't completely stop himself from finding her good-looking when she was around. It wasn't exactly his fault- it being summer and all, she had been in bikinis half the time.

After the marriage, she was strictly the stepmother.

Until the night he had sex with her, of course.

xXx

"_Scott?" A voice softly called out. "Are you awake?" _

The voice had come from a woman who was standing in the doorway to a dark room. The woman glanced at the window just a crash of thunder trembled the floor. She looked at the bed and took a few steps into the room.

"Scotty?"

Scott Barringer cracked his eyes open slowly, his body still in sleep mode. "Yeah?"

"The storm…it woke me up."

"What? Then go back to bed," he murmured, barely able to shake the grogginess from his mind.

"I'm scared, Scotty. Would it be okay if I stayed here with you?" She walked beside the bed and looked down at the blond teen under the sheets. "Your father's out of town and I don't like to sleep alone."

"Whatever."

Smiling slightly, the woman slid into the bed. Scott shifted, trying to get back to sleep, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Scotty?"

"_What?"_ Scott exhaled, annoyed.

"Scotty…" Even in his sleep deprived state, the blond still registered the subtle change in his stepmother's tone.

He turned around curiously and saw his father's wife staring at him intently. She had pushed the sheets aside to get in but had failed to pull them over herself. The woman was wearing a small satin nightie that was so short it barely covered her. Her legs were slightly curled so the material rode even further up, exposing leg up to maybe an inch away from her underwear.

"Aren't you cold?" Scott's voice sounded ragged even to him. He mentally smacked himself. This was his stepmother for God's sake.

"A little."

He made to pull the covers over her but she took his hand to stop him. Interlocking her fingers around his, she shook her head slightly and smiled. "I was hoping maybe _you_ could warm me up."

"Elaine." Scott swallowed. "What are you doing?"

The woman leaned her body against his, her eyes always focussed straight into his own. "I'm just trying to get warm."

From the position she had placed herself in, Scott couldn't look at her without seeing her considerable cleavage, so he tried not to look at her.

"Scotty, my legs are cold…" Elaine said, guiding their interlocking hands down to her thigh. She rubbed her legs with his hand, sighing as she did so. "That feels nice."

"Elaine-"

The woman took his other hand and placed it on the part of her back which the cloth didn't cover. "My back's cold too." Leaning in slowly, she gave him a lingering kiss on the lips that he could feel all over.

"Elaine-" He tried again to speak.

"Scotty, do you like it touching me?" Her voice had taken a seductive note to it and against all logic, it was affecting him. His hands trembled as the woman kept moving his fingers along her leg, brushing the fabric and the skin directly underneath. "I've seen the way you've looked at me."

"How-how have I been looking at you?"

"Like you want me."

"What? No- that's not- Elaine- I can-"

"Shh. It's okay. I like that you want me." Leaning in so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek and her lips against his skin, she whispered, "And Scotty? I want you too."

She let go of his hand, leaving it on her back, and slipped it under the covers. After a moment, he jumped as her hand reached its destination- just over his pyjama pants. Her fingers lightly danced across his fabric covered crotch, causing the boy to exhale sharply.

"Scotty, you do want me, don't you?"

His brain shut off from the pleasurable feelings she was helping him feel and he leant over her, lightly, uncertainly, pressing his lips over hers. She increased the pressure of the kiss and helped his hand further up her thigh, making his eyes bulge when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear.

He moved his other hand from her back to rest on her other thigh. "Would you like to take off my nightgown for me, Scotty?"

His fingers found their way around the satin and slid it up her body, answering her question.

As the woman undid her bra, the part of Scott that wasn't ruled by his penis spoke up. "My dad…"

"Will never know, right?" she smiled, tangling her fingers in his hair. She guided his head down to her chest. "Come on, sometimes you have to do things for yourself. Or are you just a little boy who wants to play with daddy?"

"I'm not a little boy." He hissed.

"No. No you're not." Elaine gasped as the blond's lips caressed her breasts.

When Scott stopped his actions to take a deep breath, the woman pulled him up, her hands reaching under his shirt to stroke his stomach before pulling the t-shirt off him completely.

"No, you're really not." Her eyes raked over him almost hungrily and she kissed him hard. After a few minutes, she pushed him down against the bed and leaned over him, running her tongue over his jaw, his neck, his chest. She slid down his body at a steady pace, her nails lightly trailing behind the path her tongue left.

"Elaine, should we be-"

"Shhh, Scotty, I'm going to make you feel really, really good." She had reached his waist. As she removed his pants inch by inch, Elaine asked him lowly, "Have you ever had a _blow job_?"

"Y-yeah." Scott gulped, his head falling back against the mattress. She had gotten the pants off and was now working slowly on his boxer-briefs.

"Mmm, my, my you are grown up," she laughed, slightly impressed. "But I can promise you that you've never had one quite like this." Her hand fisted his now hard dick. "After all, I'm no fifteen year old."

xXx

"Oh my God, last night was a mistake." Scott whispered the next morning. He had woken up, remembered everything, and sat bolt right in his bed. Elaine had woken up first and was already sitting up, flipping through a magazine. Neither of them were wearing anything.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Scotty." Elaine smiled. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

He couldn't honestly say he didn't enjoy it.

"You're married to-"

"What Martin doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That's a reasonable excuse." Scott rolled his eyes, his brain working overtime in a panic.

"Relax." Elaine ordered him, releasing the blanket that she had been holding up to cover herself with. She moved closer to the blond and again slipped her hand under the covers. This time, there were no pyjama pants in her way as her fingers stroked him. "I just want you to enjoy yourself, Scotty."

Scott closed his eyes and the woman descended upon him again, her lips covering his.

* * *

**AN:** After reading some really, really bad Higher Ground Scott fanfic, I felt I had to do something to feel less disgusted. So naturally I start a fic describing the early days of Scott's sexual abuse, haha. This was going to be a oneshot but I've decided to scrap that and extend this into a chapter fic depicting the Pre-Horizon days of all (or most, or some haha) of the Cliff-hangers. The next chapter will feature the beginning of another character's downfall, and then another, and eventually I'll go back to Scott's storyline and continue onwards in that fashion. 

I really did originally try to quench my Hayden Christensen thirst by writing for Introspect, but that story has grown into a full blown melodrama and I didn't have the energy :P I won't give up on it, but I'm simply lost my taste for the story- I will finish it though, rest assured.

Please review and give me your thoughts, as well as any suggestions for which characters I should feature and what you might like to see in their past.


End file.
